Inside The Mirror
by Alice Klein
Summary: Karena memang dunia kita berseberangan. Memiliki batas selisih yang jelas antara nyata serta maya. Sehingga kita tidak dapat tersenyum maupun tertawa bersama-sama selamanya./"—aku akan merasa lebih senang kalau tidak ada penghalang di antara kita, Akashi-kun."/ My second fic. Happy Reading, Review please! X3


_Karena memang dunia kita berseberangan,_

_Memiliki batas selisih yang jelas antara nyata serta maya,_

_Sehingga kita tidak dapat tersenyum maupun tertawa bersama-sama,_

_Selamanya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kamarmu yang baru, Tecchan,"

Kaki kecil itu melangkah masuk. Manik biru langitnya beredar memperhatikan sekeliling. Ruangan yang akan menjadi kamar baru baginya itu tidaklah besar namun tidaklah kecil. Juga masih terlihat polos.

Ada satu ranjang yang sisi sebelah kanannya berhimpit dengan tembok dan di sebelahnya ada sebuah meja dengan laci-laci kecil yang tampak sedikit berdebu. Tidak lupa ada sebuah lemari pakaian besar. Dinding kamarnya berwarna putih pucat dan tidak hiasan maupun ornamen yang bertengger di sana. Ada jendela juga, dengan tirai putih yang senada dengan tema ruangan.

Semuanya masih sangat baru di mata Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun ia yakin perabotan di dalam ruangan itu sebenarnya sudah lama berada di sana.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya, Tecchan?" wanita tadi yang mengantarnya, mengikuti masuk ke dalam.

Satu anggukan dari kepala _baby blue_, "Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih, _Okaasan_," jawab Kuroko Tetsuya—pemuda pemilik surai serta manik biru muda tersebut.

Senyuman simpul terpoles di wajah wanita yang dipanggil _Okaasan_ oleh Kuroko, "Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya," tangannya mengelus rambut sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan _Okaasan_. Akibat pekerjaan _Otousan_, kita jadi harus berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal,"

"_Okaasan _tidak perlu meminta maaf," ucap Kuroko halus. "Lagipula aku mengerti dan aku akan baik-baik saja di sini selama bersama _Okaasan _dan _Otousan_."

Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, _Okaasan _percaya padamu," ia pun memindakan tangannya yang semula ada di atas kepala Kuroko menuju bahu milik pemuda tersebut dan menepuknya pelan. "Istirahatlah. Perjalanan yang panjang pasti membuatmu lelah,"

Kuroko mengangguk sekali lagi, "Aku akan beristirahat, _Okaasan_,"

Wanita itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di dalam kamarnya dan karena itu juga Kuroko jadi leluasa untuk melihat-lihat ruangan yang akan menjadi tempat bernaungnya untuk beberapa bulan atau mungkin beberapa tahun ke depan. Sebab ia tidak tahu kapan ia harus pindah rumah lagi.

Kuroko pun kembali menyusuri ruangan. Tidak ada yang aneh. Semua kelihatan biasa saja, sama seperti kamar-kamar pada umumnya. Kecuali—

Iris pemuda itu melihat sehelai kain putih besar, agak terpojok di pinggir ruangan. Seolah-olah seperti menutupi sesuatu, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan benda besar di dalamnya. Kain putih itu bersebelahan dengan lemari besar, sehingga saat Kuroko memasuki ruangan, ia belum memperhatikannya dengan jelas.

Didorong rasa penasaran, Kuroko mendekati kain putih itu. Warnanya agak kusam saat Kuroko lihat dari dekat. Mungkin disebabkan oleh usia atau debu-debu. Tapi omong-omong, apa yang disembunyikan oleh kain besar tersebut?

Jemari-jemari lentiknya pun ia eratkan pada kain tadi dan menghitung dalam hati, memberi aba-aba pada dirinya sendiri untuk menarik kain itu.

_Satu. Dua. Tiga._

SREEET!

Kain itu terjatuh dan menutupi sebagian lantai yang Kuroko pijak. Manik biru itu pun terbuka lebar, takjub ketika melihat apa yang ada di depannya.

**.**

**.**

**"Inside The Mirror"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by : Alice Klein**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Special Thank's for Suki Pie! ^^**

**.**

_**"Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan komersil apapun atas fiksi ini."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah cermin besar dengan bingkai emas dan ukiran-ukiran khas yang memberikan kesan elegan berdiri dengan megah di hadapan Kuroko.

Cantik. Satu kata itu yang terlintas dibenaknya ketika menilik dengan teliti ukiran-ukiran yang membingkai di sekeliling cermin. Cermin itu keliatan tua walaupun kondisinya masih terawat dengan baik.

Tangannya menyentuh permukaan bening cermin dan indera perabanya dengan cepat mengirimkan rangsangan berupa rasa dingin ke otaknya. Entah mengapa Kuroko menyukai sensasi dingin itu. Terasa tenang dan damai, entahlah.

Bayangan dirinya tergambar jelas di sana. Tengah berdiri seorang diri, tidak ada yang menemani. Seolah menceritakan pada dunia sebuah kisah. Kisah mengenai dirinya sendiri yang selalu kesepian.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya sejak kecil tidak memiliki teman. Walaupun sebenarnya kesendirian bukanlah pilihan yang ia inginkan. Ayahnya yang selalu berpindah-pindah domisili tempat tinggal merupakan salah satu faktornya. Selain itu juga, Kuroko merupakan anak yang lemah. Lemah dalam arti memiliki penyakit yang membuatnya tidak boleh kelelahan. Sehingga dengan begitu, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di dalam rumah ketimbang bermain bersama anak-anak sebayanya di luar.

Dan, terima kasih. Ia tidak mau dikasihani hanya karena tubuhnya ringkih dan rapuh.

"Ah, penghuni baru rupanya,"

Kuroko tersentak kaget, terbangun dari lamunannya.

Suara siapa itu? Ia yakin ia masih sendirian di sini.

"Maaf, apa aku membuatmu terkejut?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Kepalanya langsung menoleh cepat ke arah cermin, asal suara asing tadi. Keningnya mengernyit dalam, antara bingung dan kaget di saat bersamaan ketika menatap bayangan miliknya yang sudah berganti dengan sosok lain. Bukan dirinya.

Seorang pemuda dengan surai merah dan sepasang manik netra yang berbeda warna, merah di sebelah kanan lalu warna emas di sebelah kiri. Senyuman—atau mungkin seringai—tipis pun terpatri di wajahnya. Ia berdiri di sana dengan angkuh—kalau boleh dikatakan. Menggantikan pantulan Kuroko Tetsuya sepenuhnya.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kuroko dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan. Syukurlah, nada bicaranya tadi tidak bergetar dan ia masih sanggup mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

Sosok itu terkekeh geli. "Aku? Bukankah seharusnya kau duluan yang memperkenalkan diri karena kau menjadi tamuku?"

Tamu? Hei, ini kan kamar miliknya. Kenapa ia harus menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai tamu?

"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya," sahut Kuroko, "siapa namamu?"

"Tetsuya," Sopan sekali. Baru pertama kali bertemu, ia sudah memanggil dengan nama kecilnya. "Namaku Akashi Seijuurou. Omong-omong, kau baru pindah ke sini?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya, aku baru saja pindah ke sini."

"Ah, pantas saja aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Ada jeda sesaat di antara mereka berdua.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sibuk mencerna di dalam otaknya akibat ia masih belum mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Pasalnya baru kali ini ia melihat sebuah bayangan di cermin berbicara balik padanya. _Well_, apakah ini… hanya halusinasinya saja? Tapi kalau begitu, mengapa ia merasa baik-baik saja? Maksudnya, Kuroko yakin kalau ia tidak tengah dalam pengaruh obat ataupun yang lainnya. Sehingga ia tidak mungkin berhalusinasi saat ini.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko dengan tatapan jenaka. Ia pikir, pasti pemuda yang ada di depannya kini tengah bertanya-tanya di dalam benaknya.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko pada akhirnya. Tangan pucat Kuroko kembali menyentuh permukaan cermin. Dinginnya terasa nyata. Jadi ini benar-benar bukan mimpi maupun bunga tidur, eh? "Kenapa Akashi-kun bisa berada dalam cermin ini? Apakah Akashi-kun terjebak?"

Akashi tertawa kecil. Astaga, polos benar pertanyaan Tetsuya itu. "Aku tidak terjebak," jawab Akashi lugas. "Aku memang hidup di sini, di dunia ini."

Setiap logika dalam benak Kuroko tidak dapat menangkap langsung maksud perkataan Akashi. "Hidup di dalam cermin? Bagaimana bisa?"

Tentunya pertanyaan itu wajar ia tanyakan. Jadi Akashi memakluminya."Cermin ini hanya sebagai penghubung antara duniamu dengan duniaku," ucap Akashi ringan, "dan duniaku sendiri sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dari duniamu, Tetsuya. Kami—ya, kami. Aku tidak sendirian di dunia ini—hidup sama seperti dirimu."

Kali ini Kuroko—sedikit—paham dan menanggapi jawaban Akashi dengan anggukan.

"Kau menarik,"

"E-eh, maksud Akashi-kun?"

"Tidak banyak orang dapat melihat dunia lain di balik cermin, kau tahu?"

Benarkah? Tapi Kuroko sendiri malah berpikir sebaliknya, ia rasa hal ini tidaklah spesial. Walaupun jujur ia tertarik dengan cerita sekilas Akashi soal dunia dibalik cermin yang membuat Kuroko masih bertanya-tanya hingga kini.

"Dan berkat alasan itu, mungkin aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu, Tetsuya."

"Permintaan?"

Kepala merah itu mengangguk kecil seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Iya, permintaan. Kau tidak biasa, menurutku. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permintaanmu. Anggap saja aku melakukan ini karena alasan tertarik denganmu,"

"Benarkah Akashi-kun akan mengabulkannya?"

Akashi mendengus sebal, merasa direndahkan. "Kau meremehkanku? Aku tidak pernah main-main,"

"Bukan, maksudku… Akashi-kun mengabulkan permintaan, apa Akashi-kun itu seorang penyihir?"

"Penyihir?" Akashi terkekeh, membayangkan dirinya terbang menggunakan sapu terbang khas penyihir yang sering ada pada dongeng pengantar tidur anak-anak dan tengah berdiri di depan sebuah kuali besar untuk mengaduk-aduk ramuan yang tidak jelas warna serta bentuknya. "Tidak bisa dibilang jawaban yang tepat, tapi tidak salah juga. Aku hanya seseorang yang mampu menggunakan sihir,"

Kuroko terdiam lalu kembali mengangguk. "_Sou desuka_,"

"Jadi aku dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu. Sebutkan apapun yang kau inginkan, Tetsuya."

Permintaan? Apakah ia memilikinya? Apa yang diinginkannya saat ini?

Tapi tunggu sebentar! Kuroko baru saja bertemu dengan Akashi. Namun, mengapa ia dapat dengan begitu mudah percaya kalau pemuda ini dapat memenuhi permintaannya? Entah mengapa ia percaya, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya. Apa karena pembawaan Akashi yang terlihat mutlak dan tidak terbantahkan makanya Kuroko bisa seperti ini?

"Bagaimana? Aku menunggu. Apa permintaan pertamamu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko sudah memikirkannya. Sekarang ini, ia hanya menginginkan satu permintaan. Permintaan kecil dan tidak perlu sihir untuk mengabulkannya.

"Aku ingin—"

Permintaan sederhana yang terus mendesak dirinya selama ia masih diberikan waktu untuk hidup di dunia.

"—Akashi-kun menjadi temanku."

Terdengar naif, mungkin. Tapi memang itu yang diinginkan Kuroko sekarang. Memiliki seorang teman, memiliki seseorang yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahnya selain kedua orang tuanya. Bukannya ia tidak senang bercerita pada kedua orang tua yang selalu merawatnya sedari kecil, hanya saja tetap tidak dapat Kuroko pungkiri bahwa ia juga membutuhkan teman untuk berbagi cerita.

Bibir Akashi terangkat naik membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis dan memerangkap iris _aquamarine_ itu agar terfokus pada pesona mata dwi warnanya, "Kau benar-benar membuatku tertarik, Kuroko Tetsuya," jeda sejenak. "Tidakkah kau berpikir untuk meminta sesuatu yang lebih berharga? Harta misalnya,"

Kepala biru itu menggeleng. "Tidak," jawabnya tegas. "Aku ingin Akashi-kun menjadi temanku," sederhana.

Akashi mendengus geli, "_Saa_, kalau itu memang permintaanmu, akan aku kabulkan," Ujar Akashi, "mulai sekarang aku adalah temanmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. _Yoroshiku_." Akashi menempelkan tangannya pada permukaan cermin.

Kuroko menyambut tangan Akashi dengan ikut menempelkan tangannya dan kehangatan semu pun tersalurkan dari kedua tangan mereka. Senyuman juga tak luput terkembang di wajah datar pemuda biru tersebut. "_Yoroshiku_, Akashi-kun."

Dan dengan begini, tanpa sihir apapun, satu permintaannya telah terpenuhi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Akashi-kun,"

Akashi menoleh saat dipanggil oleh suara yang belakangan ini familiar di telinganya. "Ah, Tetsuya," sahutnya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Si surai merah tersenyum simpul, "Biar aku tebak. Orang tuamu sedang pergi bekerja dan kau sendirian di rumah?"

Kuroko mengangguk kecil dan rona kemerahan tampak di pipi pucatnya, "Akhir-akhir ini mereka berdua jarang berada di rumah. Banyak pekerjaan menumpuk katanya,"

Akashi dapat menangkap samar nada Kuroko yang sedikit bergetar saat berbicara. "Dan kau sedih karena hal itu, Tetsuya?"

"Aku tidak sedih," kilah Kuroko cepat. "Aku hanya… merasa kesepian, itu saja." Kepalanya menunduk.

Pemuda _scarlet_ itu terkekeh geli. "Hei, bukankah setiap hari aku selalu menemanimu di sini? Jadi kenapa kau bisa kesepian, Tetsuya?" Kekehan itu pun terhenti. "Atau kau sama sekali tidak menganggapku ada. Benar begitu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Seperti biasa, angkuh.

Kuroko menggeleng cepat. Berusaha menepis perkataan Akashi soal dirinya, "Tidak, aku senang dapat berbicara dengan Akashi-kun setiap harinya. Hanya saja—"

Kalimat itu menggantung dan Akashi menunggu.

"—aku akan merasa lebih senang kalau tidak ada penghalang di antara kita, Akashi-kun."

Akashi tertegun, berusaha meresapi maksud perkataan Kuroko dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama baginya untuk mengerti.

Setiap hari—semenjak mereka berdua bertemu beberapa minggu lalu—Kuroko dan dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Berbincang-bincang dan bercerita mengenai kehidupan masing-masing. Tidak jarang tawa akan memenuhi ruangan sunyi tersebut dikala mereka berdua melontarkan celotehan satu sama lain.

Akashi sadari ada perubahan yang terjadi di dalam dirinya sejak saat itu dan Akashi akui pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan sang surai biru langit dapat membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Akashi Seijuurou jadi tahu rasanya mencintai seseorang dan ia mencintai Kuroko Tetsuya.

Terlalu dini bagi Akashi untuk mendeklarasikan hal itu terang-terangan. Namun, apa yang dikatakan Kuroko tadi benar adanya. Akashi tidak menyukai atau malah membenci batas nyata di antara mereka berdua. Tidak cukup kalau Akashi hanya bisa memandang Kuroko dari satu arah. Akashi ingin melihat serta merasakan Kuroko secara nyata. Ia ingin merasakan tautan jemari Tetsuya dengan jemari miliknya. Ia ingin mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan berbagi kehangatan dengannya. Ia ingin Tetsuya menjadi miliknya, memiliki hati Tetsuya seutuhnya.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko mendekat ke arah cermin dan bersimpuh dengan dua lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Kedua telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan transparan cermin, "bisakah aku kembali meminta sesuatu?"

"Kali ini apa permintaanmu, Tetsuya?" Tenang, tak ada gejolak emosi di sana.

"Aku ingin bersama Akashi-kun selamanya."

Akashi tersenyum tipis, kedua tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih miliknya pun ikut menyentuh permukaan cermin yang berseberangan dengan Kuroko, "Akan aku kabulkan keinginanmu, Tetsuya." Iris berwarna ganda itu terpejam, berusaha mengamini permohonan Kuroko. Berharap keajaiban dan sihir miliknya dapat bekerja kali ini. Karena Akashi juga menginginkan hal yang serupa, selamanya dapat bersua dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Meskipun sebenarnya—dan baru kali ini—ia merasa tidak yakin dapat memegang sendiri ucapannya.

Sebab sejak awal, Akashi tahu kalau pertemuan mereka tidak diizinkan terjadi oleh benang merah.

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi setelahnya di antara mereka. Baik Akashi maupun Kuroko sama-sama tidak ingin menginterupsi suasana yang sudah tercipta. Keduanya membiarkan waktu terus berjalan dan tertiup pergi bagai kelopak ringan bunga _dandelion _yang tidak akan datang kembali. Hanya mereka berdua yang masih terdiam dan tidak ada yang lain.

**.**

**.**

Akashi menghitung dan menunggu. Sudah lima hari Kuroko tidak menampakan dirinya di depan cermin. Biasanya setiap hari, pada waktu dan jam yang sama, pemuda bertubuh mungil itu akan menemuinya, menyapanya lalu bercerita pada dirinya. Siklus berulang yang berubah menjadi rutinitas kegemaran Akashi. Jadwal yang Akashi nantikan dan ketika waktu itu telah tiba, Akashi akan menikmatinya, menikmati setiap detik berharganya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Namun sekarang, tidak ada tanda-tanda Kuroko akan datang atau sekadar menyapanya.

Pemuda merah itu khawatir. Pemuda merah itu cemas bukan main. Ada apa dengan lelaki mungil berwajah datar itu sampai-sampai tidak lagi muncul dihadapannya? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa ia akan segera pindah lagi? Kalau iya, mengapa Kuroko tidak mengabarinya?

Akashi mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Pasalnya serentetan pertanyaan negatif terus muncul tiada henti di dalam benaknya. Mungkinkah Kuroko mulai membencinya, sehingga sang _bluenette_ pergi tanpa memberi tahu dirinya? Tahukah Kuroko kalau Akashi sangat mengkhawatirkannya dan juga sangat—

"Akashi-kun,"

—merindukan suara datar namun halus itu.

Akashi buru-buru menajamkan indera pendengarnya. Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah suara Tetsuya yang memanggilnya.

Bagus! Dengan begini Akashi dapat meminta alasan mengapa Kuroko tidak menemuinya beberapa hari belakangan.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau tidak—"

Kalimat Akashi tertahan. Kedua mata berlainan warna itu terbelalak, tidak jadi marah pada Kuroko yang sekarang terduduk dengan wajah pucat di atas sebuah kursi roda.

"Akashi-kun, maaf beberapa hari ini aku jarang menemui Akashi-kun,"

"Ck! Apa yang terjadi padamu, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau duduk di atas kursi roda?"

Bibir tipis Kuroko terangkat sedikit, "Akashi-kun sudah tahu kalau aku memiliki penyakit, bukan?" Perkataan Kuroko dibalas anggukan pelan si kepala merah. "Belakangan ini, penyakitku kembali kambuh dan aku harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Lalu kursi roda ini," manik biru Kuroko melirik sekilas ke arah kakinya, "agar memudahkanku berpindah tempat," ujar Kuroko, berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Akashi sejelas mungkin.

Akashi merasa janggal dengan pernyataan Kuroko. "Apa maksudmu dengan berpindah tempat?"

"Aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko ringan. Ringan sekali. Tidak ada keraguan saat ia mengatakan itu di depan Akashi.

Alis Akashi tertekuk dalam dan dari mulutnya terdengar suara mendecih kesal. "Kalau tahu begitu, kenapa sejak awal kau tidak meminta padaku untuk menyembuhkanmu, Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada meninggi.

"Akashi-kun, aku—"

"Berhentilah membuatku cemas! Buatlah permintaan dan aku akan menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit sialan itu,"

"Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa."

"Oh, jadi kau mulai meremehkanku lagi, Tetsuya?"

"Bukan, tolong dengarkan aku—"

"Aku tidak senang melihatmu harus menanggung penyakit itu. Segeralah ucapkan permohonanmu dan aku akan—"

"Akashi-kun!"

Satu bentakan keluar dan Akashi terhenti, menyadari kalau dirinya terlalu terbawa emosi. "Aku tidak meremehkanmu, aku tahu sihir Akashi-kun dapat mengabulkan keinginanku untuk sembuh. Namun aku ingin bisa sembuh dengan kekuatanku sendiri, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi terdiam dan menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang melembut, tidak lagi dipenuhi amarah seperti sebelumnya. "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Tetsuya,"

Kuroko tertawa kecil lalu tersenyum lemah. "Terima kasih atas pujianmu, Akashi-kun."

"Kalau itu maumu, berjanjilah satu hal padaku, Tetsuya,"

"Apa itu, Akashi-kun?"

"Berjanjilah untuk sembuh dan kembali menemuiku di sini," Akashi menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya dan kemudian menyentuh cermin.

"Aku berjanji, Akashi-kun." Jari kelingkingnya juga menyentuh cermin. Seolah-olah dengan begitu, mereka menautkannya dan telah mengikat sebuah janji.

**.**

**.**

Suara isakan samar-samar tertangkap gendang telinga Akashi. Manik yang semula tertutup itu, kini mencoba untuk terbuka, berusaha melihat siapa yang membuat suara tangisan tersebut.

Dari balik cermin, ia dapat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang tengah duduk di sisi sebuah ranjang yang sangat dikenal Akashi—itu ranjang milik Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tecchan,"

DEG!

Akashi membatu, diam. Wanita tadi menyebutkan nama Kuroko disela-sela tangisannya. Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko?

Tidak lama, seorang pemuda yang kelihatan seumur dengan sang wanita mendekat dan duduk di sebelahnya. Tangan besarnya mengelus punggung si wanita agar tenang dan berhenti menangis.

"_Okaasan_, tidak baik menangis terus. Bagaimana kalau Tetsuya melihat dan nanti ia jadi ikut bersedih?"

Wanita itu, masih dengan matanya yang sembab akibat air mata, menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. "Tapi tidakkah _Otousan_ merasa sedih saat dokter mengatakan kalau umur Tecchan tinggal beberapa minggu lagi?"

DEG!

Sebentar… Akashi tidak salah dengar, 'kan? Perempuan tadi mengatakan kalau umur Tetsuya tidak lama… benarkah?

"Tentu saja _Otousan_ sedih mendengarnya, tapi dengan waktu yang sebentar itu, bukannya lebih baik kalau kita bisa menghibur Tetsuya dan memberi Tetsuya semangat?"

Seketika dunia Akashi terasa runtuh.

_Dengan waktu yang sebentar_… sepenggal kalimat itu terus bergaung di dalam otaknya.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-bukunya terlihat putih. Hanya suara berdecih dan desisan keluar dari mulutnya mengatakan '_Kau orang yang sangat bodoh, Tetsuya,_' berulang ulang. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Tetsuya semudah itu.

Karena dari awal, Akashi tahu kalau pertemuan mereka tidak diizinkan terjadi oleh takdir.

Penghuni dunia nyata tidak dibenarkan untuk bertemu dengan penghuni dunia cermin dan ketika mereka bertemu—

—salah satu dari mereka harus merelakan eksistensi dari dunianya agar keseimbangan tetap ada.

Akashi ingin Kuroko terus hidup dan tetap bahagia di dunianya. Sebab Akashi senang melihat Kuroko dapat tertawa, Akashi senang melihat Kuroko tersenyum walaupun senyum dan tawa itu tidak ditunjukkan untuk dirinya.

Perasaannya memang egois, ingin memiliki Tetsuya seutuhnya. Namun, mungkinkah semua itu menjadi benar saat ia bisa terus bersama Tetsuya? Hukum alam yang tidak tertulis itu jelas menyebutkan kalau mereka tidak bisa bersatu selamanya.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir pada wajah Akashi. Selintas pemikiran, ide yang tercetus tiba-tiba dan berkat itu kini ia tahu serta yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya agar Tetsuya tetap hidup. Meskipun Akashi sadar ada resiko yang harus ia tanggung setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

Kaki-kaki jenjang itu berlari menaiki tangga, memacunya cepat menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia ingat memiliki sebuah janji pada seseorang di sana dan ia ingin menunjukan pada orang itu kalau ia dapat memenuhi janji tersebut.

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya sedikit serak, akibat berlari. Manik biru langit itu menatap lurus ke arah cermin besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Satu panggilan. Nihil, tidak ada jawaban.

"Akashi-kun," kembali ia memanggil, berharap kini akan ada jawaban dari sana.

Tetapi tetap tidak ada respon.

Pemilik surai biru muda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemana Akashi pergi? Kenapa ia tidak menjawab?

"Akashi-kun, aku di sini. Jawab aku," suara itu kini bergetar, menahan agar air mata tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Tangannya pun terkepal, memukul bingkai tepi cermin. Tidak mungkin Akashi pergi meninggalkannya, bukan?

Tidak lama, sesosok pemuda dengan rambut _scarlet_ muncul dan tersenyum padanya.

Pemuda biru langit ikut mengembangkan senyuman, "Akashi-kun, aku datang untuk menepati janjiku pada Akashi-kun,"

Akashi tidak melepaskan senyumannya, "Ah, benar. Aku lihat kau sudah menepatinya, Tetsuya," sorot mata beriris ganda itu menatap Kuroko lekat. "Selamat karena kau sudah sembuh dari penyakitmu,"

Kuroko tertawa kecil, "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Aku senang dapat bertemu Akashi-kun lagi,"

"Aku juga," jawab Akashi. "Senang dapat bertemu denganmu dan—" ada jeda sejenak di sana. "—senang dapat mengenalmu juga, Tetsuya."

Kedua alis Kuroko terangkat, bingung. "Akashi-kun apa—"

"Maaf, Tetsuya. Aku harus pergi," sela Akashi.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Sihir itu akan hilang kalau aku tetap di sini,"

Kuroko terdiam. Sihir? Jangan-jangan…

"Aku membuat permintaan pada diriku sendiri untuk menyembuhkanmu, Tetsuya. Maka dari itu aku harus pergi agar sihir itu tetap ada," Garis bibir Akashi terangkat naik. "Karena adalah sebuah pelanggaran kalau aku mengabulkan sendiri permohonanku dan konsekuensinya aku tidak boleh bertemu lagi denganmu,"

"Akashi-kun bodoh!" Mata Kuroko tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung, "Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Masih dengan senyuman tulusnya, Akashi menjawab. "Sebab aku menyukaimu dan tidak mau melihatmu menderita, Tetsuya,"

Jawaban yang dilontarkan Akashi itu sederhana. Namun entah kenapa Kuroko merasa dadanya sesak dan sakit saat mendengarnya.

"Aku juga menyukai Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko disela tangisannya, "Untuk itu, jangan pergi. Tetaplah di sini, temani aku,"

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalaupun aku mau, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya, Tetsuya,"

"Tapi Akashi-kun—"

"Maaf," kembali permintaan maaf itu terucap. "Aku harus pergi sekarang," Sosok Akashi mulai menghilang menjadi serpihan kecil yang menguap.

"Akashi-kun, aku—"

Akashi terkekeh geli, "Jangan menangis, seperti itu, Tetsuya. Aku lebih senang melihatmu tersenyum,"

Kuroko tidak mampu berkata lagi. Tangisan seolah menahan suaranya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, Tetsuya,"

Tenggorokan Kuroko tercekat, suaranya tertahan.

"Jadi kali ini bisakah aku meminta padamu," telapak tangan Akashi menyentuh cermin. "Agar tidak melupakanku?"

Kuroko menyambut tangan itu dan merasakan kehangatan samar di sana. "Aku akan terus mengingat Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko bergetar.

Sedikit demi sedikit Akashi mulai menghilang dan Kuroko hanya bisa terdiam dengan air matanya yang terus mengalir. Tentunya Kuroko tahu ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang walaupun ia ingin mencegah kepergian Akashi. Bagaimanapun juga, Akashi sudah mengisi hari-harinya dan Kuroko sangat menyukai keberadaan Akashi selama ia bersamanya.

Telapak tangan Akashi yang menyentuh cermin, perlahan juga ikut menghilang. Kehangatannya pun ikut terbawa pergi hingga hanya menyisakan bekasnya pada telapak tangan Kuroko yang perlahan-lahan menjadi dingin.

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, Tetsuya."

Kata-kata itu terakhir yang Kuroko dengar sampai tanpa sadar Kuroko sudah tidak menemukan sosok Akashi lagi di depan matanya.

"Akashi-kun," Air mata itu malah semakin deras mengalir walaupun Kuroko ingin menghentikannya. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

Kuroko tidak yakin ucapannya dan Akashi tadi akan menjadi kenyataan atau malah hanya akan menjadi kebohongan semata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : **Yatta! Selamat datang di fic Alice yang kedua~ Sebelumnya Alice ucapkan terima kasih untuk para reader yang udah baca fic pertama Alice dan terima kasih juga udah mau baca fic abal ini sampai akhiiir... X"D

Fic ini terispirasi dari lagu Kagamine Len yang judulnya "Mirror Magic". Ada yang tau? Lagunya bagus, lho~ *promosi*. Dan fic ini entah kenapa melebihi perkiraan Alice. Soalnya pas awal, Alice kira ini bakalan cuma 2k+ ajaa... terus, konsepnya juga jadi berubah banget sama konsep Alice sendiri /ngek/

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang udah baca!

Akhir kata Alice ucapkan,

Review, please! XD

Ups! Alice lupa bilang... **ada epilog-nya, lho~**

* * *

**Epilog**

"Tecchan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Kuroko menghentikan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, "Ah, _Okaasan_, aku sedang membersihkan cermin ini," jawab Kuroko sambil mengerling sekilas ke cermin besar. "Sebab sangat disayangkan kalau cermin tua ini sampai kotor,"

Ibu Kuroko tertawa kecil kemudian menepuk pelan kepala anak laki-lakinya, "Kalau begitu, maaf _Okaasan _sudah mengganggumu, Tecchan," wanita itu pun pamit dan meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di dalam ruangan itu.

Kuroko kembali menatap cermin berbingkai ukiran emas di depannya dan menyentuh permukaan bening cermin.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya," ucap Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri.

Iris birunya tetap memandang cermin lekat-lekat seolah sedang menerawang masuk ke dalam sana. Berharap ia dapat melihat lagi sosok yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama ini. Sosok yang ia sayangi dan juga yang ia cintai.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Satu tetes kristal bening itu jatuh dari iris birunya. Dadanya menjadi sesak dan sakit.

"Aku merindukanmu, Akashi-kun."


End file.
